User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BobaFett2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 02:37, December 10, 2009 Admin Ok, first two things. One make all the pictures on the right side. Second Change the agents thing at the bottom to Blue and gray besides red and green, and i'll think about it. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi i'm GameGear360. I'm a user also on Brickipedia. I've noticed you've done some great edits to this wiki. We really appreciate it. Thanks for helping us out, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a problem. Do you know how to fix it? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you have a home wiki apart from this one that I could find you at? :::The problem is on your preferences you need to make it say= and everything will be fine. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Pics I'm going to be uploading a lot of images, so can you help make them into pages? Thanks! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay! That's fine. I'll collect the images, you do the pages. I got a lot coming as well. What time will you be leaving tonight? I'll be on all night. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Great Great! It seems we are the only active users here. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Aqua For Aqua Raiders in 2007 I just called it Aqua Raiders and the minifigures Aqua Raider 1 and Aqua Raider 2, but on the 1997 theme I called it Aquaraiders (1997) and the minifigures Aquaraider 1 and Aquaraider 2, so I thought this might clear some confusion. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) This user has earned the Minifigure of the Month (MOTM) for (Put the month in here) and This page has been elected Best of the Month (BPOTM) for (Put the month in here) should be good enough. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Images I have some interesting images that I find really cool. They have nothing to do with Minifigs, but are sweet cars. Can I upload them and put them in my category? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) PS. There's over 50:) Sorry!!! It's just going to be a link from my other sites to see my tastes. If I were you I wouldn't worry: I'm not going to have 600 edits very soon. Anyways, bye! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Admin I've had to clean up a lot of the Agents stuff. Should I?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) This is one of the lego agents? Clean up.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, You don't need to aprove of what I do, It's the outher way around.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Not sure, I hoped you would know.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What is your pic and do you like MMOGs?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Don't know. He's been gone for a wile.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Were do you get all those good pics?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Have you herd of Fusion Fall?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Also could you move the welcome template up next to the minifig pic?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fusion Fall. Have you herd of it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I put the engineer back on the power miners page becuse there are minifigs called engineers in lego catalog.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Do you play it? I do.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yup. :) Took you a wile. I would if I could.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Flex217? And you should. :) It rocks!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Don't know his e-mail and got to go. See you tomorrow. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes he dose but gone there too. :( The game is COOL! Tell you my username later. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I did. No response.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I'll think about it. And I've been on Brickipedia longer than you.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) How did you?! :D--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nope. Sorry. My username on Fusion Fall is Agent Fordo. Cool hu?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Just for that!......................................................................You will get to be an admin!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Here, check out this website.:)http://fusionfall.com/ I won't leave. :) And what do you mean: First on the list?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Don't subsrcibe. It's a waste of money. You can still talk.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I fixed the Agents Minifigure template to my liking. I think it looks better. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello How's it been? Any new users? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think there should.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) New Users? I am one of those people.-- 01:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It dose.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Cool, but it looks a little weird. Can you box in the pic?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Minifig parts. Got to go.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) K. G2G.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) RE:Stub Hunters Yes,that's fine,or I could import the one from the other wiki,either way.--Hank3887 Ahhh,there's a problem.Yeah,just go ahead and make one for me,I can't import it.Sorry about that.Hank3887 P.S:You don't have to make a page,I already have one of course. Yes,I own it.--Hank3887 Sure,how would you do that?And I noticed you had several logos,how would you do that?I'm going to make use of myself,make pages and fix images.-- Yes,you can.Also,don't forget to make the sig for me,I can't do it.Sorry.--Hank3887 Okay,Thanks.And I can copy it from the page view and not have to go into editing mode.--Hank3887 Poll Yes, that's fine. :) Have you looked at Fusion Fall?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Great! I was on already, so I won't be on today. But I will be on at 12:00 In Oregon time tomarow. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Almost to 1,000 edits! Keep it up! :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok, my name is Agent Fordo, I have blond hair and a pistol and sleveless shirt. Walk up to me and it will say Agent Fordo, then click on me and add to buddy list, then we can find each other. I'll be were you land after the tutorial.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Great job! 1,000 edits! :D Did you get what I said above?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) See you tomarow on it at 12:00 my time! :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Do not pay for it. It will be all free in 2010.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You will have to get on at 3:00 your time so we can meet at 12:00 my time tomarrow. I will not be on before. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Did you get what I said above?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to get on right now.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:What do you want your usernav to look like? Your choice.Try to put some Agent minifigures in there too,and it's already on my MW page.So you can just do it on my page.Hank3887 20:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh,okay. Yeah,that's really good!Thanks! Congrats! Congrats on 1,000 edits!-- 21:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Updated I have make a new template for Character-- 08:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Alpha Team Yeah, but I have to get some shopping done. When I get back I will.-- 15:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ? I still can't make guys admins. What up?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) When will they? I would like it. And why don't you use those good minifig pics on that site?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) And play Fusion Fall? PS. What do you think of it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) As many as you want. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Me too! But don't go any higher!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) If you do, it will lock your guy until you pay! But if you wait until 2010 before you go to 4, it will not and the whole game will be free! So stay level 3. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I read it herehttp://forums.fusionfall.com/thread.jspa?threadID=52127&tstart=0 And read that it lock unti level 4 on wiki.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I have to go now. Please, if you don't want to pay, don't level up. I will tell you before I get on tomarow. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes I did and the 1st of the year I think. :) I will tell you.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Great! And please don't level up. ;)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) See you on Fusion Fall tomarow! :) And we can both be level 3! I'll give you a cool gun in trade!;) Talk on here tomarow so we can find each outher. I'll be on around between 12:00 and 3:00 your time. Just keep checking your mail.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. I'm starting homework and will tell you when I'm done. ;) Should be an hour or so.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, there is no reason to put a caption on pics unless the minifig has more versions.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure, just put on the Delete template.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm geting a lot of good pics from that site you found.:) Also could you check my blog?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm geting Alpha Team pics for my wiki! :) Going to get started on homework now. :( Tell you when I'm done.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Uber?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Not too bad, I did one and it looked good.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) What about............FLUBER! XD--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Have you seen the movie?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Have you herd of........The IRC?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ya. I have to go now. TTFN (ta ta for now!) Tell you when I'm done.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm done! Go here http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Alpha-Team-Wiki so we can chat wal playing! I'm on now!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That was FUN! Let's do it agian tomarow!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes here http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/FusionFall_Wiki It's got a cool skin!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Stub hunters Can i join?--FreddyderHamster Talk 18:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) This is a bit of a problem. We have to have pics of every minifg. I just don't know......--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if the website would mind...And how did you get all that gear I don't have in FF? Lots of quests?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but don't level up until I find the free date.:) Also check out this list of wepons!XD http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/Pistols Don't level up and I'm going to finish home work then I'll get on. Will you still be on?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) K, then I have time. I'll tell you when I'm done! I know a great spot for monsters!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Look at the main BOSS! He's at the end of the game!http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/Fuse--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Totally! I'll tell you when I'm done, then we can play!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok i'm back! Click on the link above to go to the alpha team IRC.http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Alpha-Team-Wiki--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hello! I'm a friend of Agent Chase, and I was wondering if you could help me make a few templates for my new Wiki like "red links" and "stub". Thanks! [[User:Nala15|'Nala']] [[User talk:Nala15|'15: ']] 19:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How?! I thought it mite be, but don't fix Dexters time machine! It will lock! I'll level up tomarow, also was that Robot cool or what?!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The Goat's Junk Yard one. Also I will level up too tomarow! I have some wepons I want to try! Also why do you always jump soo much?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll level up tomarow! Also check this out!http://legoalphateam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent_Chase/Christmas_Party:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I will do it tomarow! What do you mean and did your guy lock?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I think i can handel the missions, but thanks! A race would be great! And those courses are very fun! I think those raptors are fun to fight! I got a pistol and I want a 2nd one so I can have 2 Guns! I love 2 guns! That game rules! I wonder if they call fans Fusions?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't know...what do you want it to say? Also I'm starting Fusion Fall right now! How do you like my guy?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I still can't make guys admins, what's up? Also, thanks for telling me you can get level 4 in FF! I like your guy!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Man there slow. :P That game is really fun! How do you like my guy? OH! And tomarow could you take of your head gear so I can see you face?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) YES!! YES! Great job! No, legoguy needs more edits and re member, I adopted this wiki. Also geting on FF! No work on Christmas eve!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh! and also when the votes or what ever are done, I will make the admin or any thing else.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) admin yeah i want to be one.-- 18:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC)